Bored without you
by octobertwentyfourth
Summary: okay i suck at writing fan fics. so draco has to go see his grandmom and something goes wrong and he cant go back to hogwarts so harry is bored moody and mopey


'Im going to miss you.' Draco said sadly as Harry started to creep out of the dark common room

'Im going to miss you too, see you in charms tomorrow...' Harry said as Draco gave him a peck on the cheek.

Harry whisked on his invisibility cloak and snuck back to the gryffindor common room. He had no trouble sleeping that night; he never did after he had spent a day with Draco. Draco made Harry feel like no one else had ever made him feel. He made him feel at home and loved, for the first time.

The next day Harry got up, gathered his things and darted off to charms. Harry settled down at a table with Hermione and Ron looking worriedly around the whole classroom. He did not see Draco.

'Alright, Harry?' Hermione said.

'Yeah…uh. I just don't feel good' He replied as Hermione looked away from him and started taking notes.

Harry did not see Draco the next day and started to panic.

'Draco's family took him out of school for a week to visit his old dying grandmother.' Ron said with a smirk one day at breakfast.

'How do you know?' Harry said, happy that Draco was okay.

'Heard pansy screaming it across the table when I first walked in.'

'Oh...' Harry said with a faint smile.

Ron Harry and Hermione survived potions that same afternoon.

'That quiz was brutal.' Ron whispered heading back to his seat with Harry.

'Im sure Hermione didn't have a problem with it.' Harry replied as they both gave a little smirk.

Harry was tired; he couldn't wait to hit the pillow tonight. Professor Snape dismissed the class and the trio darted up for dinner in the great hall. Ron started dancing as they entered through the big doors. Harry and Hermione started laughing as Ron started singing some ridiculous song he just made up in his head 5 seconds ago.

They all took their seats and dug in 'mmhumovzisportofda--' run started saying, but Hermione shot a disgusted look at him. He paused to swallow.

'As I was saying, I love this part of the day, and you can never get sick of the food!' he continued as he took another mouth full.

'Well im going to turn in early, im spent.' said Harry

'alright, goodnight.' Ron and Hermione said. Harry headed up to the common room alone, thinking of Draco. _I can't wait until he gets back; I have too much to tell him. God has so lucky he missed that potions quiz!_ Harry thought to himself as he plopped in bed.

The next morning Harry got up and walked down to breakfast with Hermione and Ron, which looked like he had gotten no sleep at all last night. They were all silent as they entered the great hall. Everyone was so chatter, the were all looking at the _Daily Prophet_ and whispering in astonishment. Pansy Parkinson had her face buried in her hands sobbing violently as 3 other girls tried to comfort her. Ron and Harry gave each other a weird look as they walked passed her.

'Well… anyway, I wonder what rubbish the daily prophet has today.' Harry said as he sat at the bench of one of the long tables, picking up the newspaper in front of him he looked at the front page and his heart sank. The headline said 'boy almost killed by father' with a picture of Lucius Malfoy screaming and struggling next to the caption. Harry read it slowly. '15 year old Draco Malfoy was almost beat to death by his father, Lucius Malfoy, last night. Young Draco was found by his mother, in the early morning bloody, bruised and barely breathing...' Harry stopped reading and threw the newspaper across the table and got up and walked out as tears swelled in his eyes.

He started crying as he ran through the porthole to the Gryffindor common room. He ran to the boys dormitories and sat on his bed as he pulled out a picture of Draco out from under his pillow. They were laughing about something stupid, but they were really happy. Harry laid down staring at the picture, tears pouring from his eyes. Before he had knew it, Harry had cried himself to sleep and woke up a couple hours later to a dark starry sky and his fellow Gryffindor's in bed sound asleep. Harry's eyes were so blood shot, he felt like dying.

He pulled out a piece of parchment as he got up and sat by the moonlight. He wondered if Draco would be okay. He wondered the details, if he was paralyzed or hospitalized, he wanted to see him, really soon. He began to write slowly _Where ever you are, just tell me your okay., _

Harry's eyes started to swell again, causing him to stop from a foggy vision. After a couple of minutes he put his quill back down to the parchment and crossed out the previous writing _Send me something soon, tell me if your managing, _stopped to wonder why Draco had never told him his father beat him. 'Maybe Draco felt he could not trust me', he thought. 'Or maybe he was afraid I would tell someone and try to get him help, and he would loose his father.'_ I can't wait to hear from you, I miss you madly. _his tears started to dampen his piece of parchment again, as he stopped writing. He couldn't continue, he had to sleep. He was too tired to write anything that sounded descent. He crawled back in bed and slowly drifted back to sleep.

The following morning he woke up and headed off to transfiguration alone because run and hormone had already left. In transfiguration he started writing again, his poem, im stead of the notes Professor McGonagall was telling them to copy.

_Dear Draco,_

_I have heard in the Daily Prophet that something terrible has happened to you. I just wanted to know if you we're okay and if you wanted me to come and see you during Christmas break. If you do, write me back with where you are and I will come on any date you'd like. _

Harry sloppily covered his paper as Ron slid him a note. It was a picture that showed Draco lying on the ground, tongue sticking out, x'ed out eyes. Harry gritted his teeth and held back the tears as he smiled a smile at Ron. Ron chuckled a little and Harry slid the piece of paper under his other parchment, and continued writing,

_I dunno if this is the best letter ever, but I just wanted you to know I'm thinking of you and I can't wait until you get better and come back to Hogwarts._

_With love,_

_HP_

He looked up at the clock, there was 10 more minutes left in the class, he put down his quill in an attempt to listen. It didn't work, concentration was impossible now, he kept thinking of Draco and all those kisses, arguments and cover-ups. Some of their excuses even made him smile at how stupid they were. He truly missed him more then he thought he could ever miss someone in his life, He wanted him back, and he wanted to know he was okay. Mid thought Harry heard Professor McGonagall dismiss the class, so he gathered his things and walked out ahead of Ron and Hermione, who looked confusingly at one another.

In history of magic he hid behind his books and slept, only being awaken by Ron to tell him it was time to leave. 'Im a bit worried about you, mate' Ron said with concern in his voice. Hermione agreed, shaking her head. They started climbing the stairs to charms. 'I'm fine, I just think I've caught something' Ron nodded and Hermione looked worried. there was silence from them all the way to charms.

It was in charms Harry felt the most lonely, he remembered his last words to draco _'im going to miss you too, see you in charms tomorrow...' _and how he used to mock him and Ron about their performances. Cover-up. Ha he remembered how red Ron would turn when Draco would make fun of him. Harry started to smile

'okay, Harry?' Ron whispered.

'Uh, oh. Urm. Yeah I was just thinking of how I am going to fly by in this next test.' He said as he started at Ron it until Ron turned to face Professor Flitwick.

Before he knew it he sunk down into the soft mattress, staring at the ceiling. God im so damn lonely, maybe I should go play some chess with Ron he thought to himself and wandered down the stairs to see Ron and Hermione sitting on the couch. When they heard Harry coming they got alarmed and shot up smiling and giggling.

'What's up Harry? You look sad' Ron asked

'Nothing, Wanna play chess?' He asked

'Oh not right now, Hermione and I have to go down to the ..erhm.. library to find stuff for Snape's essay.'

'Oh, mind if I come' Harry said eagerly 'I need to get out of the common room, I am so bored.' He couldn't think of anything without thinking of Draco. If he went to the library maybe he'd actually have some fun other then sit around and moping all day.

'Well I uh guess if you really want to…' Hermione said before Ron could reply.

'Great' said Harry as they walked out of the porthole.

Once they got to the library, Harry had wished he had not gone. It was extremely boring and he did not feel like working on his potions essay. So after a fair amount of time just browsing the bookshelves, he decided to head back to the common room. He walked in to find Neville trying to cast a spell on poor Trevor.

He was going to be too bored in here, He needed to send that letter to Draco, so he ran out of the common room up to the Owlrey. He found Hedwig and attached the piece of parchment to her foot 'Bring this to Draco Malfoy' he said to her as he stroked her feathers. Hedwig took off with a delightful hoot and Harry strode back to the common room. Taking his time he walked and admired the pictures on the walls and the stairs. He took long turns and short cuts, and eventually found his way back to the common room, and his soft comfy bed.

The next morning Harry got up early and attended all his classes whole-heartedly, and participated. He was glad he was going other things then sitting around the common room, even if he was in Snape's class.

Once he got back to the common room he immediately started working on his essay that was overdue. He was interrupted by the presence of an unusual looking owl. He walked over to it and held his hand up to try to take the piece of parchment but it started to ruffle its feathers. He gave it a treat and loosened the string. He started to read it carefully.

In messy penmanship it read: __

_Dear Harry,_

_I am doing quite okay, I hope nobody is reading this with you or my reputation would be ruined forever. I've been in the hospital for about a week now and I want you to come see me on Wednesday[tomorrow] when everyone leaves for Christmas break. I am at St. Mungo's. I hope to see you then. Can't wait._

_With love,_

_DM_

Harry reread the parchment over 100 times. He too could not wait until tomorrow to see Malfoy. He finished his essay and hurried to play chess with Ron.

'Harry are you sure you want to play? You know I am going to beat you!' Ron said excitedly

'Yeah Ron I am sure' Harry replied laughing

The chess game was over in a matter of minutes. Harry had taken 4 of Ron's pawns and Ron had just put Harry in checkmate.

'Toldja Harry' He said with a smirk

'Okay Ron, you were right.' Harry said with a chuckle

'Im tired, Im going to bed' he said as he got up and Ron followed

The next morning Harry got up early to bid farewell to Ron and Hermione.

'Good bye Harry, Happy Christmas..' they both said as they handed him early Christmas gifts.

'Thanks guys' Harry said handing them each one as they boarded the train.

'See you soon' they yelled back as the train started to pull off

Straight away Harry ran upstairs and got formally ready and set off for St. Mungo's. When he arrived he was so excited he started shaking, he longed to see Malfoy again. As he climbed the stairs to the right ward he examined the pictures and people in every room as he passed by, until he got to Malfoy's he sped up a bit to find him in the first cot. Both their eyes glowed with excitement

'HARRY!' Draco practically yelled

'DRACO!' Harry yelled back as he threw himself on him into a big hug and kiss.

'how is everything?' Harry asked

'I'm okay, sore, missing a couple teeth and bruised up a bit. I've been managing' he replied

'I am so glad your okay' Harry said as he took Draco's hand in his and sat down. They talked for hours on end until Harry could tell Draco was getting sleepy.

'I'm just so tired, won't you sing me to sleep?' Draco asked so sweetly that Harry could not deny him. As Harry started to hum a tune Draco drifted. He opened his eyes once more to say 'Harry, I love you more then anything..' and kissed him a little. Harry smiled so wide and his heart had skipped a beat. 'Draco I am so glad you are okay and I love you so much' he replied. Draco let off a faint smile and closed his eyes to fall to sleep as Harry continued humming. 


End file.
